


A Beach Day in Fódlan

by Nightlightgoth



Series: Three Houses One-Shots [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Background Ashespar, Background Linspar, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Short, Some Spoilers, This was literally just me writing this for my friend, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlightgoth/pseuds/Nightlightgoth
Summary: My friend was feeling down, so I wrote her some Linny fluff. You, Linhardt, and the crew I had at the end of my Golden Deer run go to the beach.





	A Beach Day in Fódlan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BurdieDee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurdieDee/gifts).

It was surprisingly easy to get everyone together again for just a few days. Of course, it was difficult to say no to the ruling couple of both Fódlan and Almyra. In any case, everyone had gathered on the coast, abandoning their duties and responsibilities -or at least delegating them to some supposedly competent staff member- for a much needed vacation. The war had been over for three years, but the stress and work never seemed to end for most of your former classmates. Aside from the king and queen, many of your friends had maintained their positions as nobles or been granted new and just as demanding roles. A few, such as yourself, had chosen a very different life.

You'd had enough stress to last you several lifetimes. Sometimes, it really  _ did _ feel like you'd lived many, many lives. So, you'd taken to traveling the newly united country with Linhardt. Occasionally, you happened across an old friend and you would spend some time with them before journeying on again. Really, the two of you would have been content to stay put somewhere and spend your days relaxing together, but the third and final member of your group hadn't stopped moving since the day you met him. The day Caspar settled in one place would be the day the world stopped spinning.

Despite your nomadic lifestyle since the war's end, one of Claude's messengers tracked you down and informed you that your presence was "requested" at another reunion of sorts. It didn't surprise you that Claude had been keeping a close enough eye on you to be able to send you a message. It did surprise you, however, that in two months' time the king and queen and damn near half their closest advisors would be relaxing on a warm, sunny beach. How did they have time for that when they were busy running not one but  _ two _ countries?

Still, you knew how much they'd love to see your little trio again. If you were being honest, you hadn't realized how much you'd missed them all until you received the invitation. Caspar was enthusiastic about going, to no one's surprise. Linhardt couldn't have cared less if he tried - on the surface anyway. You knew he was interested in seeing your old friends together for the first time in years. So, it was decided that you would join your friends for a few quiet days on the shore.

Well, as quiet as anything could be with the former members of the Golden Deer house.

The beach was blessedly empty save for your group, no doubt the work of your very powerful friends. It helped to ease the anxiety of getting everyone together again. Not that the anxiety lasted long, anyways. Everyone quickly settled back into their old roles and it was almost like you were back in school again. You half expected Seteth to appear and reprimand someone any moment now.

And then everything was just as you'd imagined it would be. New titles be damned; your friends hadn't changed at all. Claude, king of both Fódlan and Almyra, had Byleth, respected queen and Archbishop, on his shoulders. They were grappling with Hilda and Raphael, and if the raucous laughter was any indication, they were enjoying themselves. Caspar had run off a little while ago and was now mostly buried in sand with Ashe piling more on top of him. Ignatz was painting the horizon with his wife and you were surprised at the resemblance between her and Raphael, really. Lorenz and Marianne walked hand-in-hand along the shore, collecting shells and chatting with Lysithea and Leonie. Ferdinand was busy lecturing Sylvain and a none-too-happy Felix not far from where you stretched out under a large umbrella with Linhardt.

"Really, what does he hope to accomplish?" Linhardt asked, peering over the top of his sunglasses at the trio. "Felix looks like he's going to snap any moment now if Sylvain doesn't get him away from our beloved von Aegir."

You smiled at the way he wrinkled his nose as he spoke and put a hand on his arm.

"I'm sure Sylvain will do something. You know those three."

"Hm. Yes. In any case,  _ why _ did Claude have to choose a  _ beach _ of all places? Not that I don't see how relaxing it is; I could easily fall asleep listening to the waves if I wanted to. It's just so… uncomfortable."

"Is it the sand or the sun?" you asked, raising a brow. Linhardt groaned and fell back onto the blanket you were sharing.

"I daresay it's both. Perhaps the saltwater, as well. Even the breeze is making my skin feel drier than parchment."

You shut your book and rolled onto your side to look at him more closely. He had his arms folded behind his head and his eyes shut, though he sounded far from sleep to your surprise. You reached over to run your fingers through his hair as it fell over his shoulder. He opened one eye at the touch and his lips quirked up into a smug sort of grin.

"You know, I give it five more minutes before someone feels the need to run over here and insist we join everyone else in their  _ fun _ ."

You shrugged and smiled wider when he rolled his eyes. He grabbed your wrist, stopping you from running your hand through his hair again, and moved to kiss your fingers. The simple gesture still sent a shiver through you that made Linhardt laugh. With his hold still on your wrist, he tugged you over and draped your arm across his waist. You laid on his chest, getting the message loud and clear, and sighed when he wrapped his arms around you. He kissed the top of your head and you shut your eyes.

"Careful, or Caspar is going to get jealous."

Linhardt barked out a laugh. "Please. He's still too busy being buried over there."

You glanced over to see that, yes, he was laughing loudly as Ashe tried in vain to convince Ignatz to help him. You chuckled a bit and returned to resting against Linhardt. You felt his chest swell with a yawn that melted into a content sigh. Even you were starting to doze off; you couldn't help it when you were held so tightly to Linhardt's chest, a hand lazily rubbing up and down your arm.

That was until Claude called out to the two of you.

Linhardt groaned again as the sound of the king's footsteps thumped across the sand. You snorted and cuddled closer.

"I told you it would be five minutes."

"That you did."

"Do you think we can get away with pretending to be asleep?"

By then, the footsteps had stopped and Claude said, "Not a chance, Linny."

Linhardt huffed and you knew without looking at him that he had opened his eyes and was all but glaring at the other man.

"Come on, you two. It's a  _ reunion _ . Enough hiding over here. Come have some fun with the rest of us."

"No offense,  _ your Highness,  _ but we have two very different ideas of fun."

Claude laughed and you opened your eyes to look at him. He met your gaze and clasped his hands together.

"Please, talk some sense into this man!"

You hummed thoughtfully before saying, "I don't know, Claude. You know how hard it is to change his mind."

"Aw, don't make me resort to my secret weapon."

Linhardt started to ask what that could possibly be before realizing what was coming. He tensed underneath you and rambled out a series of pleas that went entirely ignored by Claude.

"Caspar! A little help here?"

"You got it, Claude!" Caspar called back. "Come on, Ashe!"

Linhardt huffed and threw an arm over his eyes. He scoffed when you giggled.

"Oh, do you find this amusing?"

"A little."

"You traitorous  _ fiend _ ," he said, but his words lacked any venom, especially not when he squeezed you closer and pulled you almost completely on top of him. "And here I thought you might be on my side."

"Sorry, Lin," Claude said. "Looks like I win this one."

"Don't think I won't remember this," Linhardt said before pressing another kiss to your temple.

"I would be more surprised if you didn't."

Caspar and Ashe finally appeared and Claude informed them of his problem, making you giggle again. Caspar started to tug your ankles, not enough to really pull you away but enough to make a point. Linhardt huffed once more.

"I have a much better idea, my dear," Linhardt said. Caspar released you and you looked up to see his arms crossed over his chest.

"And what would that be?"

"Why don't you join us?"

"Hey, you know, that's not a bad idea," Claude said before Caspar could speak.

"What do you - oh! Yeah! I bet everyone could use a little shade!"

"No! No, no, no! That is entirely  _ not _ what I meant!"

But it was too late. Caspar had already curled up at Linhardt's other side with Ashe against him. Claude was excitedly waving everyone over as he settled at your feet.

"Unbelievable."

"Oh, Linny. At least this way you get to stay here, right?"

"The one silver lining here, I suppose."

The rest of your company gathered quickly and, despite the lighthearted bickering that ensued before everyone fell into easy conversation, you felt Linhardt relax under you.

"You owe me so many naps after this," he said, squeezing you and nudging Caspar. Both of you laughed in response, and it wasn't long before you dozed off like that.


End file.
